Бездушный
|width= |height= |max accel= |mglt= |max speed=1,100 км\ч |engine= |hyperdrive=Класс 2 (Backup class 5) |hdsystem= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Есть |hull=Impervium alloy |sensor=Есть |target=Есть |navigation=Navicomputer |avionics= |countermeasures="Глушилка" |armament=Triple Лазерные пушки (2) |complement= |crew=Пилот (1) |skeleton= |passengers=Нет |capacity=160 кг |consumables=Не автономный |othersystems= |role=Личный истребитель |era=*Зарождение Империи *Восстание |commission= |destroyed= |retired= |battles=*Первая битва при Джеонозисе *Битва за туманность Калиида *[за Ботауи/Легенды|Битва за Ботауи *Миссия на станции "Зенит" *Битва на Утапау |availability=Военный |affiliation=*Конфедерация независимых Систем *Галактическая Империя *Spacers |fleet= |taskforce= |owners=*Гривус *Оби-Ван Кеноби (stolen)Звездные Войны: Эпизод 3 Месть ситхов' *Н-К НекрозисStar Wars Galaxies *Group of Spacers |namedcrew= |captains= }} Бездушным был личным истребителем генерала Гривуса, во время Войн Клонов Характеристики Бездушный был модифицированным истребителем Belbullab-22 ,1 быстрый и подвижный контакт-формы судна производится Feethan Ottraw Масштабируемой сборки. Гривус использовал свой истребитель, чтобы быть видением будущего сражения, с мощный Арсенал, состоящий из двух наборов тройной скорострельных лазерных пушек. На истребитель был легко способен сопоставить Porax-38 истребитель на скорости, оснащены две ионные приводы и чрезвычайно мощный гипердвигатель.2 Гривус модифицировал вой истребитель с топ-оф-линии гипердвигателя, позволяющая генерал-киборг, чтобы оставаться мобильным на просторах галактики.2 Для того, чтобы оставаться на связи со своими силами во время полета своего истребителя, был мощный, но компактный приемопередатчик мужчина установлен на борту, позволяя тяжело нарежьте легитимные и пиратские сети.2 Он также оснащен бездушные с дефлекторного щита, и весь корпус покрыл тонким слоем impervium, что делает бойца неуязвимым для всех, кроме самого тяжелого вражеского огня. На истребитель был изначально предназначен для биологической пилот и один пилот кабины был оборудован системой жизнеобеспечения. Эта функция пригодились, когда Оби-Ван Кеноби, уничтожив Гривуса на Утапау, присвоил истребитель покойного генерала, и использовали его, чтобы достичь безопасного убежища на борт разбили сердце. История После первого сражения Войн Клонов, и первое поражение КНС, Гривус использовал истребитель, чтобы тайно покинуть Джеонозис, хотя он был замечен Республиканскими коммандос отряда "Дельта" и пошел неизвестные в то время.1 Гривус позже прибыл на Кашиик, где коммандос смогли получить подтверждение прибытия генерала и его истребителя. Однако, Магнастражи Гривуса IG-100 быстро заметили их и Гривус использовал это, чтобы сбежать. Во время битвы за Kaliida Туманность, Гривус взял "Бездушный" гонясь за "Сумерками", но когда the Malevolence разбился о ближайший спутник, Гривусу пришлось уйти.2 Просмотреть профиль Бездушном. Гривус также использовали истребители в качестве истребителей побег на различных миссиях. Один такой случай был в конце битвы при Ботавуи3. Во время боя, фрегат Гривуса получил сильные повреждения и он был вынужден бежать. Энакин Скайуокер заметил его и погнался за "Бездушным" на своем истребителе Джедаев, обнаруживая, что гипердвигатель Гривуса была активация и умысла на предотвращение его побега. Он непрерывно обстреливал корабль, но Гривус оказался достойным пилотом, который способен составить конкуренцию даже Скайуокеру - он уворачивался от каждого выстрела и сбежал без единой царапины. Позже гривус использовал "Бездушный" чтобы защитить разрушенную станцию "Зенит"(нужен более точный перевод) после стычки.4 Асоке Тано удалось отрезать его правую руку в поединке, но ему удалось управлять кораблем даже с только левой рукой. Он также использовал его в качестве транспорта до своего логова5, где был ангар. В последний год Войн Клонов, бездушных один остался на секретную посадочную площадку на планете Утапау. После поражения в дуэли на световых мечах с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, Гривус отступил на секретную посадочную площадку следом за Кеноби. Эти двое вступили в бой и он закончился, когда Оби-Ван шот Гривус мертв.6 после того, как приказ 66 был активирован, Оби-Ван угнал истребитель и использовать его как бежать, чтобы достичь разбили сердце.6 Бездушные одна осталась в разрозненных HeartШаблон: с док пока Кеноби использовал его, чтобы добраться до Нар Шаддаа, с младенцем Люком Скайуокером. Там Мастер-Джедай продали старфайтер для прохода в систему тату. Бездушным был в конце концов выследили одного из Оби-Вана старые враги, который сообщил, судно для местных царских властей. Имперские силы привели его к императору секретный склад Палпатина на Утапау, где он хранится для использования Н-К Некрозу во время Галактической Гражданской войны.7, когда Н-К Некрозу был разрушен в 1 ПБЯ группа распорки, они забрали души не хватает, чтобы использовать себя. Behind the scenes In the De-Coded repeat of "Downfall of a Droid", when Grievous was escaping his frigate, Soulless One name was revealed to the audience in one of the information bubbles, and it also comically stated that some Jedi might call it the "Spineless One", a reference to how Grievous has cowardly fled several battles with it. In its portrayal in The Clone Wars TV series thus far, the fighter has been incorrectly shown to have twin single-barrel laser cannons, as opposed to established canon, stating that the fighter has twin triple-barrel laser cannons. Appearances *''Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби'' *''Комикс «Тёмный джедай»'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * * * *''Войны клонов: Грёзы генерала Гривуса'' * *''LEGO Звёздные войны: Задание для R2-D2'' * * *Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов / комикс / роман / детский роман / игра *''Одинокий волк: Сказание об Оби-Ване и Люке'' * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' Источники * *''Карманная модель из игры «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов»'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * Примечания